Fefnir's Log
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Welcome to the world of Fefnir. Here is a log where he kept his records that happened to him. Has high language but I'm debating the rating. Anyways enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1: First Day**

Yeah I just woke up. Nothing special. Being the powerhouse of a bunch of wussies reploids who can't take charge. I was made at the same time as three other reploids. One is a green guy who supposed to be the fastest is going to clean up the air around here. The only female reploid of the group which has way to little of a chest suppose to be the one cleaning the waters. And me. I'm a wrecking crew to clean up a space mess that crashed here. The purple one aided me and go into places where I can't go. Though I was told that my abilities along with the purple, green, and blue that we derived from a reploid name X. So I take it he's our master. Good that means that I have someone to obey. What a piece of shit? I should be grateful to be awaken and alive but Master X already wanted me to work right away. Fine. Let's see what Sodom and Gomorrah can do. Yes I name my busters. Got a problem with that. They're my babies because they're good flattening stuff and burning things too. I'm going to like working right now. But I won't know how the results would be. If I have to hear the piece of shit of the guy who created me saying that I should take it easy, I would flatten his face with Sodom. Well I'd better get going or I would hear it from Master X. I respect him more than I respect my creator. What a piece of trash! I have never thought my job of cleaning the mess would be this difficult. Well Sodom and Gomorrah lets start working. I need to burn the trash up.

I just finished work and boy they had me exhausted. I have cleaned good portion of the debris. Why does that flyboy would keep messing with me about my work. I'm doing my part not like you're doing anything. If he wants to bring it up with me I would introduce him to Sodom and Gomorrah. Well tomorrow is another day and I need rest.

**End Log**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fefnir's terms for people.

Flyboy - Harpuia.

Small Tits - Leviathan.

Purple - Phantom.

Master X - X.

**Entry 2: Challenge **

What the hell? Again Flyboy is complaining about my work. He should be grateful that I'm not in any mood to hear yapping. I'm sure that small tits would be laughing. Though someone is going to ask Sodom to say hello. I'm getting fed up with Flyboy getting in my face. I like to see him trying to clean up the space debris. If Master X wasn't around to say stop it, we would been in each other's throats. I hated when someone is telling me to back off. I'm going back to work. If Flyboy wants to mess with me, he is going to ask it now.

FINALLY HE WANTED TO FIGHT! We've got a settlement to do. Sodom and Gomorrah would like to say hello. Sodom is first. If things go my way, Gomorrah wouldn't have to show up. But I'll show flyboy why I'm going to wipe that comment off of his face. Now this give me motivation to work hard. So I can meet the deadline of our little dispute of a duel.

PIECE OF SHIT!!! FLYBOY GOT ME SO BAD THAT I HAVE TO GET REPAIRS!!! WHY I GOTTA GET HIM FOR THIS!!! SODOM AND GOMORRAH IS NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!! FLYBOY!!! I WILL FIND A WAY TO SMACK YOU AND YOUR PUNY SABERS!!! Great now Master X is scolding me. Flyboy started it. At least the purple one is quiet. He's in fact too quiet. Meh! He's nothing special. At least he's easier to work with than Flyboy who complains a bit too much for me. Well I'm going to go back to work. I'll ignore Flyboy since he is too complaining and I'm doing my job. He's got other places to clean he can wait for me to finish my work.

THEN AGAIN! I WANT SODOM TO MEET HIS ASS AGAIN AND SMACK HIS PUNY SABERS!!! I'd better get some rest. I rather sleep than have Master X scolded me again.

**End Log**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3: Purple Reploid**

Great this part of Eurasia is frustrating. I can't go in. I complained to Master X about it. However, the purple one went in and I waited outside. Stupid traps and space debris. I mean I tried to flattened it but I had security shots in my ass. Who says that being the wrecking crew was easy? However, Master X was being helpful. Flyboy didn't complain for a change. It was few minutes that the Purple one came out. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THIS PART IS ACTIVE?!!! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!!! Dang it! I've to fall back. Great going purple. You've got Master X to have me back away. You're next on my list purple.

Huh? Red reploid??? Oh he must have every scientist helping him. Especially the cute female scientist. Man why the hot chicks are humans. She's human. Well it seems the cyber elf that was used out of him was the one that stopped the maverick wars. It must be a wonderful invention and yet it was his DNA that stopped it. Huh? His name is Zero. What some crazy person would give him that name? Oh well. He's a legend like Master X. But I can't help feeling envy of him. He knew Master X for the longest.

Huh? Dr. Weil. Man that guy gives me the willies. And heck I'm the one who would find a way to smack a person but man. Just looking at this human gave me the willies. What is he doing talking about Eurasia? Wait a minute does they think I might be infected? OH HELL NO THEY GET NEAR MY CIRCUITS!!! I still don't know what the fuss is all about but it seems that they're talking about the past. They really need to shut up about it. It's over. Well I'd better get out of here and wait for Master X's orders. But then again it's already night time and I have a score to settle with Purple.

**End Entry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 4: Leviathan**

Great now small tits is now complaining to me. LIKE I WOULD EVER DO THAT! YOURS ARE TOO SMALL FOR ME TO EVEN NOTICE!!! THE FEMALE SCIENTISTS HAS BIGGER TITS THAN YOU!!! Heh? Looking in the shower of all the females isn't a bad idea. However, I stick with the porn if small tits didn't took it away half of the time. Hey I have to wait. She can go and clean her water anytime she wants. I'm not stopping her. This sucks my porn is taken away. Purple hasn't come back nor did Master X. Flyboy left early to work. So I won't be hearing nagging and complaining.

WHAT THE HELL?!!! MASTER X I HAVEN'T DONE THAT TO HER!!! OH SMALL TITS YOU'RE GOING TO ASK FOR IT!!! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP YOU'RE A GIRL BUT YOU JUST PUSHED ME TO MY LIMIT WITH MY PATIENT. I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU SODOM FIRST!!! YOU'RE ASKING TO GET WHOOPED! Again with the scolding. Master X. I'm bored. I have nothing to do. My porn was taken away by small tits. WHAT THE HECK I SUPPOSED TO DO?!! Thank you I've got my porn back. Oh shoot is she's crying. Dang it! I lost my porn again. Dang it and her cuteness with Master X. She can pulled it off to him and she gets whatever she wants. This is why I hate small tits. They can act cute and cuddly but really they're cunning little brats.

FINALLY SWEET REVENGE!!! THE TOASTER HAVE DONE IT FOR ME!!! IT EXPLODED WITH HIGH HEAT AND MESSED UP SMALL TITS BANGS!!! NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALLED SWEET REVENGE!!! EH?! That was his porn? Hey man can I look at it when I'm here passing time. You're a cool scientist and all but can I see the porn. Thank you! I can look at Porn now. I'd better get some sleep.

**End Entry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 5: Double Fights**

Finally purple comes back and say I'm ok to go back to work. Wow. His name is Phantom. I'll call him Phanny. It's more fun that way. Calling him purple is getting old and I like his name now. Phanny! Ok well since I'm going back to work I don't need to look at Porn now. Bye sexy ladies in a magazine. Fefnir has to go and work.

Ok Phanny what's your problem? Heh? But I just destroyed that area a long time ago. We aren't going to destroy the entire thing. Make it a city? Is it possible? Ok then point the way Phanny. ACK! PHANNY I THOUGHT ALL THE SECURITIES HAS BEEN DISABLE?! HEY DON'T THINK SODOM WON'T MEET YOU WHEN YOU PULLED THAT SWORD ON ME?! Huh? Where did you go? SHIT?! WHEN DID YOU GOT BEHIND ME AND HAVE YOUR WEAPON ON MY THROAT AND IN A POSITION I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF?! Phanny you're good. Too good. Remind me not to piss you off.

What now Master X? Yeah thanks for the late warning when I got his sword on my throat and Sodom is disarmed. Yeah he told me. Yeah I followed him. Huh? Now why I wasn't told of that? Small tits supposed to tell me. Great she never did. QUIT YOUR LYING! YOU NEVER DID! WHY I GOTTA?! HAH?! YOU'VE GOT CAUGHT SMALL TITS. IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! SODOM WILL LOVE TO SAY HIGH TO YOU?!

WHAT'S THE MATTER SMALL TITS?!! YOU'VE JUST GOT BURNED!!! OH NOW YOU'RE CRYING!!! OH JUST BECAUSE YOU BEATENED FLYBOY DOESN'T MEAN YOUR STRONG!! Heh? YOU LIKE HIM! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! HEY FLYBOY KEEP YOUR WOMAN OFF OF ME!!! That made my day well time to sleep. I've got Phanny to lead me tomorrow.

**End Entry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 6: Dr. Weil**

Oh who the heck he think he is. I mean that. Saying we should be under human's feet. I don't mind working for a human but having them control me like a slave. Hell no. Huh? He wanted all humans under his rule? Is he insane? Please Master X you don't follow his rule.

HELL YEAH! DR. WEIL HAS BEEN REJECTED!!! SO THAT MEANS THAT WE CAN CONTINUE OUR WORK!!! MORE POWER TO THE SCIENTISTS!!! I KNOW FOR SURE HE'S GONE!!! Heh? Master X what's going on? What you're leaving. Who's in charge when your gone? FLYBOY!!! Master X please consider someone else. I can't stand Flyboy.

SHIT! MOTHER ELF IS STOLEN!!!! OH THIS IS BAD!!!! What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO HAVE AN UPGRADE!!! Oh then that case get to work on me. Phanny would be first? Ok it doesn't matter for me. Let's keep on moving and we all can do what needs to be done.

Phanny's done now they moved on to Small Tits. Wow I can watch it but I rather let Flyboy watch her since that is HIS woman. Ok Master X why you're worried? Heh? Worried about us and the phenomenal transformation. It's within our programming so it won't be any different.

Small Tits is done now its Flyboy's turn. I guess they are saving the best for last. Agh! I hate waiting so they should be done by now. Master X is there something wrong. WHAT?! THEY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME! OF ALL THE LITTLE MISERY. Oh I'm next after Flyboy. Sure that would mean that I'll be shut down now. Thank you Master X.

**End Entry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry 7: Battle On**

Alright I got up from the upgrade. But I don't feel any different. I guess that goes for Flyboy, Small tits, and Phanny. Well I don't know what happened to Mother Elf but I know that its bad right now.

Our first battle that we four are going. Harpuia aka Flyboy goes into the skies and comes down with thunder. Small tits aka Leviathan gets the water battles. Wow Phanny and I get the ground support. Sodom and Gomorrah are going to help. Heh? I HAVE A BIGGER GUN TOO!!! Well I would call it Solomon. Well if Gomorrah couldn't finish the job. Solomon will. Time to head out.

What the hell. All these guys worked with me. They're mavericks now. Oh Hell no. Flyboy you probably had some running to your guys as well. This isn't cool. Hey Phanny I need support. I'll cover your ass as you get into that building and find out if that crazy lunatic is there. Oh he left before I said anything. Bah! Ninja Reploids. Well time to lower these numbers.

WHAT?! THAT LUNATIC HAD MOTHER ELF AND CURSED HER?!!! Master X isn't going to like this. We got to find that lunatic. What? A strong reploid? Codename Omega??? SHIT WE NEED TO GET THIS INFORMATION TO MASTER X.

WHAT MASTER X IS GONE?!!! SO IS THIS ZERO GUY?!!! We have to pinned down the mavericks. But we just finished cleaning the Eurasia mess and few other crash times with other space debris. What? Fine we go. I'll hold them off from the ground. Flyboy can be my support and the others are going to join me. Shit! This is our tomorrow's campaign and I don't like it one bit.

**End Entry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry 8: Underwater Battle**

Dang it! Small tits wants me to follow her underwater. Fine I'll go. Don't start crying on me that you want flyboy. Hey it's not my fault you like him. You can always chase Phanny if you want to go out with a ninja. Fine I'll be nice. For how long I don't know just as long as she doesn't start crying.

Hey now what you think you are now small tits, a mermaid. Yeah laugh all you want but that doesn't change the fact that you still need my help. WHY YOU THINK I'M DOING!!! I DON'T SWIM!!! Hey I'm speed dashing underwater something that I can do at least.

SHIT! THESE THINGS THROW ELECTRICITY!!! HEY DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME THAT I CAN'T HANDLE THEM!!! I HAVE A HUGE ARMOR UNLIKE YOU!!! BAH!!! YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING SMALL TITS!!! I'M MOVING!!! I'M MOVING!!! I'M MOVING!!!

So this is why you need my help. Meh! Sodom, Gomorrah, time to melt the ice away. Hey they work here underwater. I guess I got to give my creator some credit about it. Well let's get to work. Hey small tits, just make sure that those electrical things don't bug me. I don't feel like being shock today.

WHAT THE HECK!!! THAT THING ALMOST TRYING TO KILL ME!!! I CAN'T MOVE!!! I'M FEELING!! I'm feeling! Sleepy…

Huh? Back at the laboratory… What the hell happened? Small tits saved me from death. Huh? She's worried about me. Well I guess she isn't bad after all. Small tits, I mean Leviathan thanks. I guess I would be in the scrap yard if you didn't get me out of there. I better sleep. I need it especially to recover the heap of damage.

**End Entry**


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry 9: Solomon Use**

Great now Flyboy needs help. Ok as long you don't nag at me I'm fine. You do nag. Hey it's not my problem that you nag about me cleaning Eurasia mess. Fine we can deal with this after the mission. Well don't expect me to go extremely fast. Leviathan found that out the hard way.

Hey watch it Flyboy. You already know that I've got heavy armor. One shock I'm toasted. Hey Sodom can shoot up there but that doesn't mean I will. Gah! Don't start arguing with me. I'm not in the mood with the squabbling. Hey you asked for my help not the other way around.

Flyboy your six o'clock. No problem. I saw that one coming. Shoot we better not get comfortable there's more coming. More are coming. Time to let them have it. Gomorrah time to come out and both you and Sodom will handle the mess. DIE YOU MAVERICKS!!!

Flyboy this is getting out of hand. Not only the numbers are high but the numbers aren't reducing. Shit! Wait I haven't use Solomon yet lets see if he's willing to play. Sleep Gomorrah. Hello Solomon. Well lets see what you can do Solomon. OH HELL YEAH!!! SOLOMON YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!!

Wow, for being irritable you sure don't mind me made a mess like this. Eh? Flyboy I don't understand those high classy words. HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SIMPLETON!!! Oh as long as you don't call me an idiot then I'm fine. Well lets go back to base. Eh? Oh that. She does like you. She called you pretty boy a lot. Well what do you expect, she's a girl. It would be weird for Phanny or I tell you that. Leave it as a girls interest. I don't understand it too much but I'm not going to either.

**End Entry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry 10: New Look???**

Yeah what's new? Phanny and I are still ground troupes. Master X hasn't shown up. Where the hell is he? Flyboy, Phanny, and Leviathan are getting worried. Heck I'm getting worried. Though this campaign is gone far enough and we're getting sick worried of our leader Master X. Sure Flyboy is in charge for now but that's not Master X will. Flyboy also felt huge pressure as well. Well lets go and finish this up.

SHIT!!! THESE THINGS DON'T END!!! I NEVER THOUGHT USING SOLOMON AND STILL THESE THINGS DON'T DIE!!! FLYBOY WATCH OUT!!! LEVIATHAN BEHIND YOU!!! SHIT!!! I think this is the end of all of us. Scrap yard her I come.

WHAT?! I'm not dead. WHA?!!! Phanny is that you? Huh that is the new program that is installed into us. It really change your form into like a ghost mixture of a bat. Hey I'm not complaining. Huh? Dang! This isn't the first time I lost sight of Phanny. But man I just see dead reploid bodies fallen down.

Hey Phanny! PHANNY!!! Shit! Flyboy I'm retreating. Taking Phanny back to medical bay. Huh? Mission complete? Oh fine lets all head back. I don't know what happened to Phanny, Leviathan. He saved us all, yet he looked exhausted like he has been drained.

Armed Phenomenon? It uses our own data and alter our appearance. Sweet so that's what happened to Phanny. If we use it too much then we can die. Phanny don't die. We need you to stay alive. What would Master X say when you do die? Hey Leviathan can you stop pacing? I'm worried about Phanny as much as the rest of us. Huh? Oh ok. I promise not to use the Armed Phenomenon unless it's by force. Agreed. Sleep time.

**End Entry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry 11: New Era**

Finally the campaign is over. Weil isn't going to be here anymore. The willies guy isn't going to be here. Cause me trouble yet, stupid human I can't kill because it ruins my morals. Well stay in space and don't come back here again. Leviathan are you happy too. We don't have to see his face anymore.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... BLAST OFF!!! WHOOHOO!!! NO MORE DR. WEIL!!! Shit I like a good fight but not a war. Hey Master X, why look so down. Huh? You worried about your friend? Well go see him. Tell him the greatest news ever. Oh! I think the Dark Elf will be safe. Phanny is guarding it.

WHAT?! I'm sorry Master X for hearing that. Hey the Arcadian government is willing to pay for the building of the city. They're planning it to call it Neo Arcadia. What's left of Eurasia we make it to the point where its going to be our base of communication. We can hold Mother Elf there as well.

Huh? They want us to help out with the construction. Ok sure just tell me what they want me to do. Ah I see Master X. Don't be so down. Neo Arcadia will be the best utopia that we would ever seen. I'm sure your friend would say the same thing. Why he let you to see this go through?

WHAT THE HELL?!! I DON'T LIKE BEING CRAMPED UP LIKE THIS!!! FIND A DIFFERENT ROOM FOR ME!!! HELL YEAH I'M CLAUSTERPHOBIC YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!! NO I DON'T MIND SHARING ROOM WITH FLYBOY OR EVEN WITH PHANNY!! Ok thanks I'm glad for that. Just don't crammed me like that again. Hey Flyboy! We got to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. Oh fixing the city. I do hope it becomes the utopia that Master X wanted.

**End Entry**


	12. Chapter 12

**Entry 12: Ruling**

Wow the city build up now. We have Yggdrasil as a holder core. Though Neo Arcadia is still not complete. I'd say that we're going to have that utopia. Is something bothering you Master X? Huh? You're glad that I'm getting along with Flyboy, Phanny, and Leviathan? Well fighting along side with them is much better of a battle than fighting alone.

Hey Flyboy what's with the lone face? Huh Energy Crisis? So we're cutting back on energy for everyone. This would become another war in our hands. Well go ahead and tell Master X. This needs to be solved pretty quickly. What about the Golems? They're nothing but mechanaloids. We can use them. Since it did wiped half of my fleet and everyone else along with Dark Elf's powers. If it wasn't for my fire element those things are in trouble. But not everyone carries two heavy guns let alone control fire within every shot. Phanny did some slices with his sword and I noticed that you have chopped them down as well with your sabers. Yet that's another reason why to have them. Not many would be able to destroy them.

Huh? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!! MAKING 8 REPLOIDS TO BE JUDGES!!! Huh? They're going to help you out Master X. Ok but if they become a pain in the neck. I won't hold back with Sodom and Gomorrah. Just don't have them breathe down my neck. Fine if they breathe down others.

Heh? You too Leviathan. Yeah I don't like them either but Master X says that they're going to help him. Hey I'm not complaining too much as long as they stay away from me or don't breathe down my neck, I'm fine. Heh. They're not special. I do think the four of us can handle ourselves. Meh, leave this to Master X.

**End Entry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Entry 13: Gentle Judges**

Great the assholes are awaken. Big whoop. We're getting introduced. Childre Inarabitta, playful little guy. Blazin' Flizard is a cool guy. Deathtanz Mantisk look funny but meh it's just another reploid. Glacier le Cactank is an odd guy but meh he's nothing special. Volteel Biblio another funny looking but meh. Tretista Kelverian, whoa! He's huge. He can topple over me. Well he may be big but that doesn't means anything. Devilbat Schilt, he looks nothing special. Finally another small tits, man she has smaller tits than Leviathan. I'm taking back calling Leviathan small tits this one won the prize of having small tits. Cubit Foxtar is her name. Well she has a new name from me. Small tits. Neither Flyboy, Phanny, nor Leviathan smiled the entire time. Heck I'm not smiling.

WHAT THE HECK?!! Small tits is following me. She kept staring at me ever since we've all got introduced. Go away small tits I rather be in a place where I can start shooting stuff. Bah! Females, I'll never understand them. She's pulling a Leviathan without tears. IT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!!!

Eh? Devilbat you want me to come over? Sure why not. I'll come over. Not that it matters to me. Eh? Flyboy is on patrol right now. Leviathan is probably checking the water systems. Phanny well he's probably hiding. Oh? You already talk to Phanny. Ok well have fun talking to Leviathan. She's in the control station.

Ok. This is odd. 5 cups and two pots of hot water and tea bags on the side. Sure why not. Hey this tea is good. Oh that. Flyboy's right, it will take some time for us getting used to. We aren't completely used to be around a city. Also we aren't used to you 8 as well. I see. Hey! I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF REPLOID!!! KILLING SOMEONE THAT I DON'T LIKE!!! DOESN'T FIT MY STYLE!!! Fine. Heh! Phanny never uses handles within the cups. Nor he would sit on a seat since there isn't much chairs. Ninjas.

**End Entry**


	14. Chapter 14

**Entry 14: Appointed Generals**

Ok what the hell? Watching the Gentle Judges working is not what I want to do. But it does make this more democratic. The reploids and humans have a fair trial. Though since we're seeing a bit of energy crisis the people aren't complaining and so is the reploids. However, these new reploids did a good job. I can't handle that without bursting into anger and explode in the faces. Still Small Tits is staring at me. Funny thing is that she looked mad at Leviathan. I wonder what happened. They had a cat fight? Leviathan will win hands down.

Again with tea? Devilbat what now? WHAT?!! So you're a counselor and a judge. Eh? Oh that. Meh. It's just me. Ask Flyboy, ask Phanny, heck even ask Leviathan. I wasn't nice to them at first. Though over the years I respected them. None of you judges get special treatment off of me. Ok which one of you judges you want me to respond? Well the only ones who ever talk to me is Cubit Foxtar and you. Eh? Well she's kept following me and bothers me all the time. Ok you can talk to her. I'm not. Heh. Ok then we all will meet up.

Bwahahahaha! Man Tretista Kelverian kept small tits in her place. Oh! Congratulations Flyboy. You do make a good air force General. Hey Leviathan nice going you're an Admiral. Navy General. Heh? Army is split between Phanny and me? Hey I lead to hot terrains so they'll have to keep up with me. Huh? Flyboy… Army of Ash Flames? I TAKE IT!!! Cutting Shadow Squadron?? Ok that works for Phanny. He doesn't like big groups so a squadron leader or Squadron General will work for him. Fair enough. We'll recruit tomorrow. Thanks everyone. Time to sleep I have people to recruit.

**End Entry**


	15. Chapter 15

**Entry 15: Anubis Necromancess III**

Ok recruiting time. All of us supposed to recruit people. Most have is one guy. Oh well. WHAT?!! There's like two more models older than him. Oh! Power of resurrection? So you're the only Anubis but they remodeled you to become more powerful of your other forms. So you're like the third model? That's fine I don't like details so much. Let's get started.

WHAT THE HELL!!! FLYBOY WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!!! Oh! These are the new models that is going to be in every army. Eh?! Anubis and I were just in the middle of training. Well they do in a way look like Master X. Pantheons is its name. Whoops. OK ALREADY!!! IT WAS A MISTAKE!!! WE DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW!!! Huh?! WHAT THE HECK!!! THEY'RE ZOMBIFIED!!! Huh?! Anubis you can do this? So not all is loss. Muahahahahaha! Flyboy don't you have training to do with your recruits. Fine. Fine. Anubis and I can watch the pantheon reproduction. At least we know now.

HEY I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! YOU DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T EVER TALK BACK LIKE THAT TO ANYONE!!! Kuwagust Anchus. Heh you're one of Flyboy's recruit. I'll tell you one thing. Mess with me and you'll meet Sodom personally. Want to know who I am? General of Flames, that's all you're going to know.

Huh? You're Herculious Anchus? Apologizing for what? Oh what Kuwagust did. Meh. Don't fret about it. He's got to learn not to talk shit. He's lucky I don't hurt him on the spot. I understand. Tell him that he's got to be careful with his words. I don't know about the other recruits. But he's got to be careful with the generals especially me.

**End Entry**


	16. Chapter 16

**Entry 16: Cubit Foxtar**

DANG IT AGAIN!!! Ok what do you want small tits? Hey now that won't work with me. Why the heck you tried to seduce me? Well it doesn't work. Leviathan already done that. You want to know what the difference between you and Leviathan. Ok here's one. Leviathan has bigger tits than you. She has my respects. She knows I'm not interested in her and never will be. You keep on persisting on flirting trying to get my attention which I'm not interested in you. Oh big whooped I made you cry. You really think I would fall for that. I'm leaving and training Anubis Necromancess.

Eh? Want to talk to me over tea again Devilbat? Fine after few sessions with Anubis. AGH!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! LOOK WE CAN TALK THIS OVER TEA BUT NOT HERE!!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CHIT-CHAT NOW!!! Fine we'll talk it over with tea.

Ok Devilbat about what you said. Oh you want to know that. Well I'm sure she had her reasons but I have my reasons too. Well she kept flirting with me and constantly following me when she's not with the rest of you. WHAT?!!! I'm not interested in her. You hear me I'm not interested in her. I'm not interested in Leviathan either. Leviathan I treat her with respect because we're allies and close comrades. Nothing more. Small tits well I'm completely not interested in her. Yeah I told her. I guessed I made her cry really hard. She's really crying not like Leviathan who fake cry at times. Yeah I need to apologize to her then.

Hey. I heard from Devilbat. Sorry I sounded harsh. It's not true. I like you. But not love you. I'm not the reploid that ever give hints. I normally told them straight up. Hey it's fine if you liked me. Just don't go with it to the extreme. That's the spirit.

**End Entry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Entry 17: Peaceful Moment**

Neo Arcadia has been too peaceful. Considering the energy crisis that start brewing and finding new energy everywhere around Neo Arcadia we're peaceful. This is really a utopia. Master X is in his throne monitoring us. Gentle Judges deals with the crimes of those who had commit them. Heck we're all in a happy mood. Even me who loves fighting can't say this is a nirvana for all. The pantheons control the working progress while the reploid diggers dig for the energy source. The rest of the energy source goes to Neo Arcadia.

What? Master X want an audience with everyone. Is something troubling him? Ok thank you for telling me Devilbat. Well I'm not doing anything. I already trained Anubis. Yes I know he's a mutos reploid. He told me when we first met. I've met two of flyboy's guys. I haven't met any other ones. Ok I'll see if I can have flyboy come to the throne room.

HEY IF YOU WANT A FIGHT WITH ME THEN GO AHEAD!!! I DON'T MIND KNOCKING PANTHERS DOWN!!! LIKE I GIVE A DAMN YOU CAN FLY!!! NOW LET ME TALK TO THE GENERAL OF WIND!!! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!! COME ON AND FIGHT ME THEN!!! THAT'LL MAKE MY DAY!!! Hey Flyboy. Have a word that Master X want to see us. Your group must love to start a fight with me. Well the Anchus brothers have met me. So the panther's name is Panther Flauclaws, and the other one is Aztec Falcon. Well now they've met me. So you have four recruits. Though they've got a warning with me the first two. These two don't and if they really want to fight me. I can just introduce Sodom to them both. Hahahahaha! Flyboy when I don't you should know me by now.

**End Entry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Entry 18: The Gathering**

Ok. THREE VS ONE I LIKE THAT SOUND!!! HEY!!! YOU THINK YOUR FIRE ABILITIES WOULD HURT ME!!! I'M A FLAMING GENERAL YOU IDIOT!!! HERE MONKEY BOY EAT FLAMES!!! LIKE THAT'S GOING TO HURT ME!!! WHOA!!! Hello Phanny. Yeah sorry for interrupting your meditation. Master X is calling us. Yeah it's partially my fault. Ok. Hanumachine, which his name from now on is the monkey. Phoenix Magnion oh the fire type that tried to burn me which neither of us won't really hurt each other. Tech Kraken oh the guy who stabbed at me. Nah! No need to apologize. It's not like this armor have been destroyed. Man you discipline your group well. Yeah I've still got Leviathan, I'll meet you up then Phanny.

WHOA!!! I thought Tretista Kelverian is a huge guy. These two can topple him anytime. Where is your General? You two think I can't take down two big lugs by myself. Oh hey Leviathan. You have two big lugs for recruits. Nah! These two are actually didn't start anything unlike Flyboy's guys and Phanny's 'students'. Oh Master X is calling for us. I don't know for what. But he wanted to talk with all four of us and also the Gentle Judges. Devilbat said we should meet up at the throne room.

We're here Master X. Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!! If something happened and you didn't returned… Phanny would be in charge. If not Flyboy. I see. It is what if situation. But Master X why all of a sudden? Oh it's better that we know. Though I hope its never going to be that way. I see… I see…

What? NO I'M NOT CRYING!!! I JUST HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYES!!! Yeah he's been watching Mother Elf restless. I hope nothing have to deal with that. It's so far nothing but trouble. I agree. We have to respect Master X decision.

**End Entry**


	19. Chapter 19

**Entry 19: New Scientists**

We're getting low in supplies and we're not finding any more energies. Oh Master X is hiring new scientist. Sure I can meet them. Devilbat and the other judges already meet them. So only left is us four generals. I'll go after I trained Anubis some more. Yeah the others will go too.

WHA?!! NO ONE TELL ME THAT WE ALSO HAD FEMALE SCIENTISTS AS WELL!!! THAT LADY LOOK HOT!!! Eh? She's had a kid! Man I would like to have been with her. Eh! Oh hello. Yeah I'm a general. General of Flames. Nice to meet you. Oh you're a cutie child. Ceil… That's a nice name. Oh she's three. Ouch! Hey I didn't do anything. THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT ME LEVIATHAN!!! Oh like you can pick her up and I can't. I know she's a human child. Hey flyboy. Yeah I'm fine. Leviathan just smacked me for no reason. Leviathan the lady wants her daughter back. Huh? Ok. Hehehe! Hey that tickles. Heh. She likes us all. That's a nice little invention. WHA?! YOUR DAUGHTER HAD MADE THAT!!! Oh it's paper ornament. Wow she's intelligent little girl if she can do that. She's genetic altered. Well I'm impressed what she can do for such a young age for a human. Oh yeah, the energy crisis. Master X did give you a brief explanation of what's going on? Yeah there's nothing with energy here. Oh what are those? Energen Crystals??? Oh there's energy particles in there. Well that's can save up huge amount of time. Yeah better do that.

Hey flyboy what do you think the scientist. That one with the little girl. She can save huge amount of time. I don't know how long it would last but people can use the Energen Crystals like if there is energy. Yeah I understand. Heck we do need them as well. It's a small step but it's better than nothing.

**End Entry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Entry 20: The Missing X**

Huh? New energy surge. Yeah I feel it too Anubis. Did someone found a better way? Yeah it's getting out of hand. Hey you and I send the pantheons to do the work for us. Yeah something bothers me too. I can't really pointed towards the situation. Let's get back to training then.

Cubit slow down. I can't hear what you say in between pants. WHAT?! MASTER X IS GONE!!! SHIT!!! Ok. You go tell the rest of the Gentle Judges and I go and find the rest of the other Generals. I think they won't mind me passing with the news. Anubis can you watch the Golem Reproduction unit. I don't know how long the training will be postponed. It might be only today.

FLYBOY!!! Sorry to disrupt your training but I must tell you that we need to go to the throne room. Master X is gone. I'll go get Leviathan and Phantom. Just cancel training today. Yes the Gentle Judges is getting gathered as well. Cubit was the one told me first. Ok I'll meet you there.

Eh? Traps. Be quiet and let's see if I can talk to Phanny. Gah! A kunai. Eh? Phanny we need to go. Something happened to Master X. I need to get Leviathan ok. Oof! Oh shit! Thanks Phanny. Ok I meet you up in the throne room. The Gentle Judges are also going to meet us up there.

Ok. I have no time to ask you all but where is Leviathan. Hey Leviathan we need to go. Something happened with Master X. I don't know. Cubit just got me off of training. It sound something serious. Let's head to the throne room. It's serious. I don't know. They told me that he was gone. HEY DON'T YELL AT ME!!! HOW THE HECK I KNOW I WAS TOLD THAT!!! Come on let the Gentle Judges give us the detail.

**End Entry**


	21. Chapter 21

**Entry 21: The Alter of Yggdrasil**

Huh? Yeah I know one of the scientist died. Ceil's mother, she died few months ago. But that's nothing to do with this situation. Huh? Found an energy source in the Alter of Yggdrasil??? THAT'S THE BASE SECTION THAT IS HOLDING NEO ARCADIA!!! Fine. We generals are going to look at it. Don't expect me to be too thrilled.

Flyboy what's the hold up. You and Phanny went on ahead of Leviathan and myself. Huh? Energy signature. Yeah I sensed it too. It's the same one Anubis and I sensed during our training. It couldn't that Master X found a source can it? This area is restricted? Who would of done that? Huh? MASTER X!!! Mother Elf??? I thought she was sleeping or destroyed. Oh I see. Leviathan you know how to make things super hard since you've got the nice skill of hacking besides water fighting. My point exactly Flyboy. Make it hard so not even the smartest person can try to hack it. Flyboy what are we going to tell the Gentle Judges? I see I guess we need to make them know but also not let everyone know. I only have one recruit so it's not hard for me. The rest of you have more to worried about. Ok let's head back.

We've need to do our best. Though not let anyone know that Master X is not around we have to run Neo Arcadia in secret until Master X comes back. All we know he gave us some instructions at the encrypted door that Leviathan now enforced. Agreed. That person won't have a chance to say hello to Sodom and Gomorrah but I'm not giving them any chances to walk out of there. We still have the energy crisis in hand which we're going to try to solve. We leave you all to deal with the public but let us try to deal with the crisis in hand.

**End of Chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Entry 22: Copy X**

Huh? Ceil had made something. She wants us to go to the throne room. Heck why not? Yes I know its been two days since Master X has been gone. Hey you really want to foul up my mood then I would meet you in the training ground. Fine I'll go. Hell why do people kept bugging me.

IF YOU FOUR DON'T LET ME TALK TO HARPUIA THEN I DON'T CARE BUT I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE GENERAL OF FLAMES!!! WELL FLYBOY I'VE GOT A MESSAGE!!! A SCIENTIST WANTS US GO TO THE THRONE ROOM!! HELL YEAH I'M PISSED!! JUST GO BEFORE I'LL START A FIRE HERE!!!

You know me too well Phanny. A scientist wants us to go to the throne room. LIKE I KNOW THE REASON!!! HELL THE GENTLE JUDGES ALSO BEING ASSEMBLED!!! HECK IT'S NOT CUBIT FOXTAR!!! CHILDRE INABITTA TOLD ME THIS TIME!!! JUST GO BEFORE MY TEMPER GETS ANY WORSE!!!

Don't start with me you two. Just tell me where's Leviathan. THE HELL YOU THINK I WON'T DO ANYTHING!!! WHICH OF YOU TWO WANTS TO MEET SODOM FIRST!!! FIRST OF ALL THEY NEED YOUR ASS OVER AT THE THRONE ROOM!!! SECOND OF ALL I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SCIENTIST DID BUT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE ON THE DOUBLE!!!

WHAT?! Master X??? It's not Master X but he looked like him. To replace Master X? Leviathan… MASTER X!!!! Yes I'm crying. You don't know why? Long story. We'll do what we can to do what we need to do. Alright Master X what's your orders for us to do.

**End Entry**


	23. Chapter 23

**Entry 23: Kill the Rebellion**

SHIT THIS HAS GONE WORSE SITUATION!!! PEOPLE ARE STARTED TO FIGHT!!!! THIS HAS GONE OUT OF CONTROL!!! Even the Gentle Judges didn't expect this will happened. Yes we needed to talk to Master X about this situation. Waiting for orders? Yes I'll wait.

WHAT?!!! KILL THE REPLOIDS!!! YES I HEARD ABOUT A REBELLION THAT'S HAPPENING!! Well then Anubis your first mission. Scatter the Pantheons around the city. Find every reploid rebellion under this segment. They're mavericks labeled according to Master X. Once we find them, we supposed to kill them. We'll search every ground perspective and flush them out. Let's get moving then.

First on the list a bunch of reploids in this vicinity. They say the leader is Commander Colbor. He's hiding a little reploid girl name Alouette and a male mechanic name Cerveau. Well time to kill them all. I hate to see an adolescent reploid be killed but at this point its Master X orders. It's the reploids or the humans. Humans lives needed to be spared. Time to burst in.

SHOOT!!! THEY FLASH BOMBED ME AND WENT UNDERGROUND!!! They aren't going to last very long in the outskirts of Neo Arcadia. Let them be. Let the Golems and the mechanaloids kill them. Heh! It's better that way for them to be running like the cowards they are.

Heh!! I had them where I had wanted them but the idiots had a flash bomb. It set off so I couldn't fire. Someone was smart. However, how long those guys will last outside of Neo Arcadia won't be long. Yeah I'm sure that Master X won't be pleased but meh those reploids are small fries.

**End Entry**


	24. Chapter 24

**Entry 24: Runaway Ceil**

Heh! What are you doing Ceil? Hey you saved everyone by recreating Master X. The energy will be holding up well. We're doing what we can. Hey don't blame yourself. Those guys were mavericks in the begin with. Heh that's flyboy for you. He only listens to Master X orders. Phanny is the same way. Hey I respected Master X and will follow his orders to the end. Ok I'll talk to Master X.

Hey Leviathan. Oh you too. Yeah she really thinks those reploids we tried to destroy aren't mavericks. She's a cute human and all but we all have a duty to do. Yeah I'm concerned about it as well. It's possible for a human to go mad. I think she's just sick. Give her a few days to recuperate from her illness and she'll be back to normal.

What? You eight are also worried about the girl. Yeah it's worrisome. She can make the next energy system maybe better than her mothers. Well I don't like seeing her being like that either. Yeah Devilbat talk to her during one of your tea sessions. Probably she'll talk to you more better and she'll will get better.

WHAT?!! That little girl left Neo Arcadia. Well I don't know how things will be. She's a young girl. Nah I'm sure she'll come back to Neo Arcadia. If not we'll say that she's dead. I'm started to like the girl as well. She isn't that much of a genius leaving Neo Arcadia's protection to be with a bunch of Mavericks.

WHAT?!!! ANUBIS!!! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DESERT AREA?!!! YOU SAW THE ONES WE TRIED TO KILL AND THEY INFORMED YOU THAT THEY HAD CEIL AS THEIR COMMANDER IN CHARGE!! DANG THAT LITTLE PRICK!! She's was not joking she wanted to go and find her energy system while helping the maverick reploids! Assemble the Pantheons! If it's a fight they want, a fight they'll get.

**End Entry**


	25. Chapter 25

**Entry 25: Resistance on the Move**

Heh! Good work Anubis. The resistance is on the run. They won't last long. I know so. Its been what 3 years since they formed. Hey we've got them and they can't really do anything. Hey there's no need for us to go outside of Neo Arcadia. Most of the reploids here followed Master X plan and will be victorious. Flyboy? He never lost a fight so why should we would worried now.

Heh. Leviathan you heard. The resistance is trying to find an underground laboratory. They're trying to get a legendary reploid name Zero. Heh. It won't happened. Zero is probably no more. I haven't heard about him since the Elf Wars when he locked up. You never know that his stasis for so long will be nothing. Yeah nothing last forever especially a stasis reploid. If he does come back, he would be reminded of this place that Master X had built.

I'm not worried. I don't know where the laboratory is. Remember we never actually went in. Master X did. I take it he wouldn't care right now. We shouldn't worried too much. We can send in the Golems to destroy them if it comes to that point. Though if they did found him. I would like to see how he is in battle. HEY!!! I CAN DREAM ABOUT IT CAN I?!! Ok well it won't happened anyways.

What is it Anubis? Resistance is on the move? Where they would be going? Heh just send in the Pantheons. They won't really hurt Neo Arcadia. We have bigger things to worried about. They're weaklings so don't fret over it. Heh. How's the search going? Oh found more mavericks. That means the numbers are going down. This will please Master X. If we keep it up, we would be more recognizable than any other ones. HELL YEAH I WANT TO RUB IT ON THE OTHER GENERALS FACES!!!

**End Entry**


	26. Chapter 26

**Entry 26: Destroyed Pupils**

Flyboy what's the heck is going on? You seemed that you lost a pupil. I know there were four of them. WHAT THE HECK?!!! WAS THAT AZTEC FALCON?!!! Oh sorry to hear that Flyboy. Herculious Anchus will help out later? Ah I see what you're planning flyboy. Hey if this new guy can do this with a saber. Then that means. They say his name is Zero. WAIT?!! THE ZERO?!!! THE ONE WHO HELPED MASTER X FOUGHT ALONG WITH HIM!!! You're right it's probably not the same one. Yeah Leviathan and I already sent out our people. Blizzack Staggroff I think. I know its one of her big lugs that she has for her recruit. Though Aztec Falcon is really heavily damage and by the looks of it Flyboy, I don't think he would be fixed ever again.

Ok Anubis make me proud. There's a shuttle just crashed in the desert. I want you to find the person and investigate it. If it's the resistance, kill them. Oh if the new reploid they found comes up. Report to me right away about skills and tactics he uses on a fight. Fine I want every tactic. Flyboy needs it. He told me at first. HEY IF I HAVE TO PICK YOUR CARCUS THEN FINE BY ME!!!

WHAT THE HELL!!! THESE HITS!!! THEY'RE THE SAME OR WORSE THAN AZTEC FALCONS!!! HEY DON'T LAUGH LEVIATHAN!!! I WON'T BE SURPRIZED IF BLIZZACK WILL BE NEXT IN LINE!!! Huh? Harpuia??? That area isn't too well to get to. Heh? Leviathan but up the barriers so she can hack into the area.

HA!!! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE PERSON!!! IF HE MANAGE TO KICK YOUR RECRUIT'S ASS THEN I'M NOT SURPRISED HOW STRONG THIS PERSON IS!!! IT'S MAKING ME WANT TO FIGHT HIM MORE!!! HELL YEAH I WANT TO FIGHT!!! WHERE'S HARPUIA!!!

**End Entry**


	27. Chapter 27

**Entry 27: Defeat**

FLYBOY!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!!! WHAT THE NEW GUY WHO THEY CALLED ZERO!!! NOW I REALLY WANT TO FIGHT HIM!!! I WANTED TO SHOW THAT HE SHOULDN'T MESS WITH NEO ARCADIA AND DEFINITELY NOT WITH ME!!! OH I'M DUELLING HIM AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!!! NOT YOU FLYBOY, NOT MASTER X, NOT THE GENTLE JUDGES, AND DEFINITLY NOT LEVIATHAN!!!

HEY ASSHOLES!!! I HEARD YOU'VE GOT SOMEONE WITHIN YOUR VACINITY THAT I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE!!! HAVE THE ASSHOLE ZERO TO MEET ME AT THE DESERT AT ONE OCLOCK!!! IF HE DOESN'T SHOW UP AT THAT TIME!!! I DON'T CARE WHO IS IN YOUR BASE BUT I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE OF YOU IN THERE!!! HEAR ME!!! FEFNIR OUT!!!

This is the jerk of a reploid that whooped flyboy's ass and send most of our recruits flying? He's nothing special. He has a what puny buster gun and a saber? Flyboy has two and got whooped by this guy who has one? Even my busters can even take him out. Well time to settle this duel.

WHOOOHOO!!! I'VE NEVER HAD THIS TYPE OF WHOOPING SINCE WELL SINCE FLYBOY HANDED MY ASS ONCE!!! HEY IF THIS GUY IS THE REAL DEAL I WOULDN'T MIND FIGHTING HIM AGAIN!!! GIVE HIM A PROPER FEFNIR WELCOME!!! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S STAYING!!! I WOULD WANT TO GIVE HIM THAT WELCOMING AND HAVE HIM IN MY ARMY IF I CAN!!! HEY LEVIATHAN ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT MISSION!!! I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING YOU'LL SEE ZERO!!!

**End Entry**


	28. Chapter 28

**Entry 28: More Defeats**

OH SHIT!!! LEVIATHAN IN FLIRT MODE!!! I haven't seen her in this mode since well since we all were first activated. WHAT?!!! I guess I'm not the only one who likes Zero. Flyboy looked like he has been beaten down hard. I'm freaking happy because I've never had a challenge like that. What? I was getting bored. Yes training Anubis was ok but there's no fun. Most of them are wussies. I'm glad someone accepted my challenge and I've got my ass handed at the same time. Herculious Anchus is next. Hey hope you're better than flyboy. You will needed ok.

Another recruit that bites the dust. I knew it won't last long. Well Flyboy has like two more under his wing so it won't be as bad for him. Hey I'm not complaining. I want to fight him again. HEY I WAS ONLY USING SODOM ON HIM!!! Now Gomorrah wants to give him a welcoming. Huh??? Phanny is going to sabotage. Good luck. If the new guy shows up you're going to fight. What you looking forward to it? GO PHANNY!!!

WHOA!!! EVEN PHANNY LOST TO HIM!!! Oh you sabotage the area. So we're going to wait for the boom. Ok let's wait I bet you 50 Energen Crystals saying that it won't. Hey if that guy is going to stop it I would think he would come over here and say hi to Master X. Even so the place will be destroyed? I would say not but then again you do hide bombs pretty well. Ok let's all see.

Where's the boom Phanny?! WHERE'S THE BOOM?!! Hah! I would have my Energen Crystals by now. Herculious Anchus got his ass handed to him and now what Hanumachine would be the next in line? Well if Hanumachine is your top apprentice then lets see if he succeeds over you. I still say he would be getting his ass whooped.

**End Entry**


	29. Chapter 29

**Entry 29: Getting OWNED**

Hanumachine is completely destroyed without repairs shoot that's harsh Phanny. HEY MY RECRUIT HAS SOME REPAIRS SO HE'S GOING TO FIGHT!!! Huh? Maha is going to help? He's not in my army so its not a big deal. Huh? Master X revived him for repairs. That's fine. Nothing about him concern.

HELL YEAH!!! I'M GOING TO LIKE TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!!! Flyboy I know Anubis is going to fight him again. He semi upgraded himself he's called himself Anubis Necromancess IV. I don't like losing that kid but if Zero killed him beyond repairs then I'm for sure going to give him a proper welcoming Fefnir style.

SHIT!!! Anubis got killed again along with Herculious, Blizzack, and Maha. I don't care for Maha because he's a floater. Leviathan won't be happy with Blizzack down. Flyboy is going to be a bit upset but his sibling will be more. Kuwagust is going to be more pissed. BUT NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE MORE FUN!!! ZERO JUST YOU WAIT!!! I'LL GET YOU WITH GOMORRAH!!! AND SODOM WANT'S HIS REVENGE ON YOU!!!

WHOOHOO!!!! ANOTHER ASS WHOOPING AGAIN!!! GOMORRAH DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE!!! WELL IF BOTH FAIL ME THEN THAT MEANS SOLOMON NEEDS TO BE USED!!! OH I SO WANT HIM IN MY ARMY!!! SCREW WITH FLYBOYS, THE HELL WITH LEVIATHAN, HECK NO WITH PHANNY!!! I WANT HIM PERSONALLY IN MY ARMY!!!

SHIT!!!! MASTER X YOU FREAKING JERK!!! TELLING ME TO BACKDOWN!!! I WANT A THIRD ROUND!!! But I've got to tell Phanny's minions that Phanny is gone. SHIT HEAD!!! WHY THE FUCK YOU BLOW YOURSELF UP?!!

**End Entry**


	30. Chapter 30

**Entry 30: Revenge on Zero**

GOD DAMN IT ZERO!!! YOU LEFT THE RESISTANCE AND BEATING OUR GUYS!!! WHAT GIVES!!! DON'T YOU SEE THAT THIS PLACE IS A NIRVANA FOR ALL!!! A PEACEFUL UTOPIA!!! DAMN HIM!!!! OK NOW I'M OFFICIALLY PISSED!!! JUST YOU WAIT ZERO!!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE BUT I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN!!! FUCKED YOU UP WITH EVERY BUSTERS I POSSESSED!!! HELL I'LL SEND REGARDS TO MASTER X THAT I SCREWED YOU OVER!!!

The resistance is on the move again. I'm not dealing with their asses. It's Zero I want to deal with. Have the pantheons deal with the resistance! I WANT TO DEAL WITH ZERO MYSELF!!! HELL GO AND FIGHT THEM YOURSELF IF YOU WANTED THAT WAY!!!

Flyboy don't start with me I'm not in the mood. THAT'S LIKE WHEN YOU KICK MY ASS!!! IT'S DIFFERENT WHEN ZERO KICKS IT!!! At least I know you're in the same side with me. Zero isn't. WHICH IS WHY I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS TO KINGDOM COME!!! That isn't a bad idea. I've better get to work. Thanks Flyboy.

Ok lets see. He answers to duels and this one isn't a threat like the last time I planned. If he pulled out his saber the best thing is go far away and shoot him. If he gets close I can shake the ground for him. Yes I can do that. When he lost his balance I can grab him and beat him up to a pulp. Then again he can retaliate like he did last time I dueled. Well then must find a weakness where I can hit him.

TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE YOU'RE ASS IS MINE ZERO!!! I'LL DEFEAT YOUR ASS JUST YOU WAIT ZERO!!!

**End Entry**


	31. Chapter 31

**Entry 31: Defeat After Defeat**

Ok time to defeat Zero once and for all. Lets have this plan spring into action. First have someone find his ass then duel him and defeat him once and for all. Yes lets do that. I can be satisfy heading back instead of being bored off of my mind. Must destroy Zero and get it over with. Phoenix Magnion is helping me with my revenge. Eh? Zero has been spotted. Let's go then.

DAMN YOU ZERO!!! ANOTHER ASS WHOOPING YOU GAVE ME!!! YOU REALLY STARTED TO TICK ME OFF!!! Yes I need to go back to the drawing board and start again with the planning. I must defeat you Zero I'll defeat you if that is the last thing I do.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT LEVIATHAN?!!! I'VE BEEN BATTLING HIM!!! WHAT?!! YOU DID WHAT?!! HOW THE HECK YOU GOT TO THE BATTLE FIELD EVERYTIME?!!! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT IT!!! AGH!!! LEVIATHAN I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!!! YES I'VE GOT AN ISSUE WITH ZERO!!! 8 BATTLES ALREADY UNSETTLE SCORE!!! AND STOP USING PHOENIX MAGNION LIKE THAT!!!

What now Flyboy? AGH!!! I'M FINE YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND!!! THE HELL I CAN!!! FINE!!! I REST ENOUGH BUT I'LL BE BACK IN THAT BATTLE FIELD DUELING WHOEVER I FEEL LIKE IT!!! AGH!!! Flyboy. Just because its been 3 days since Master X is gone and that reploid of unimportance fled the scene he wanted to hold me back from fighting Zero. I WON'T LET IT GO!! I'LL DEFEAT YOU ZERO!!! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME. BUT I'LL DEFEAT YOU!!!

**End Entry**


	32. Chapter 32

**Entry 32: OWNED**

Dang it! Flyboy restricted my movements for the time being. HELL WITH THAT!!! I'M STILL WANTING TO FIGHT ZERO!!! Six months of being not to do anything but training Phanny's men when he's freaking destroyed. Most of them can handle themselves and use their sneaky tricks to smack me down. They still don't leave their ninja training behind. That's the hell that Flyboy need to understand. Heck I know they're annoyed and I am too.

What?! I'm not restricted anymore? Ok that's fine with me. AND ZERO YOU'RE LUCKY DAY!!! TIME FOR YOUR DUEL WITH ME AGAIN!!! THIS TIME I'VE GOT SEVERAL PLANS TO WIN OVER THE DUEL AND BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!!!

GOT DAMN IT ZERO!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! I DO MEAN I'LL GET YOU!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! NOT EVEN FLYBOY CAN STOP ME NOW!!! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HIT RETIREMENT BEFORE I EVER WILL!!!

DANG IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO RESTRICTED ME AGAIN!!! THIS IS NOTHING!!! Eh?! Flyboy??? WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE STUCK IN HERE WITH REPLOIDS WHO DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US!!! PHOENIX MAGNION IS THE ONLY ONE THAT WON'T COMPLAIN TOO MUCH BUT TECK KRACKEN DOES AND IT ALSO STARTED TO RILED UP PHOENIX MAGNION!!! Ok Flyboy you can handle them and lets see if I'm right. WHAT?!!! WHY I OUTTA?!!! BRING IT FLYBOY!!! I WOULDN'T MIND BEATING SOMETHING DOWN!!! WHAT?!!! AGH!!! DANG IT FLYBOY!!!

**End Entry**


	33. Chapter 33

**Entry 33: Lesson that Never Learned**

I swore its been nine months and no word on the resistance movement and this Elpizo character that Flyboy is so riled up about. AT LEAST LET ME OUT SO I CAN FIGHT ZERO!!!! Man well I'd better make a plan how to destroy him. Ok little red pen you will be Zero for now. This Orange one will represent me. Now for the plan. TIME TO DIE!!! I"LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL DIE!!! Eh? You think that's funny isn't it Leviathan. Tell me how you would handle the situation. Heh? I'm doing my way. I'll defeat my enemy and finally claim victory. Sure whatever. I'LL GET YOU ZERO IF THAT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!

I MAY NOT BE A NINJA LIKE PHANNY BUT I CAN LEAVE NEO ARCADIA WITHOUT BEING DETECTED!!! ZERO!!! TIME TO FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THIS TIME I'LL DEFEAT YOU!!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT!!! LEVIATHAN!!! YES I'M GOING!!! 22 battles already since Zero was awaken? Well let me try to break the record. AND ONCE AND FOR ALL BEAT ZERO DOWN!!!

SHUT IT LEVIATHAN!!! I STILL CAN FIGHT!!! I'LL BURN YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING!!!! WHAT DAMN IT!!!! OH SHIT FLYBOY!!! NO I'M NOT GOING BACK TO NEO ARCADIA!!! I'VE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!!! DANG IT!!!!

32 battles and still Zero wins. Leviathan… I'LL KILLYOU!!! Damn her. Huh? Hey Cubit Foxstar. No I'm fine. What you know about strategy? Find ones weakness?? You know I've never thought of that. Well I've got to figure out how to exploit the weakness of my enemy. Thanks for the help.

**End Entry**


	34. Chapter 34

**Entry 34: Persistent for a Goal**

It has been almost a year that Zero had woken up and handed my first lost along with everyone else when he's in the resistance. TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY ZERO!!! NO RESTRICTIONS ON ME AND I'M GOING TO FINALLY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! TIME TO GET OUT OF NEO ARCADIA AND GO FIND ZERO ONCE MORE!!!!

HA I FOUND YOU ZERO!!! NOW TIME TO DUEL ME ONCE MORE!!! LIKE I HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!!! JUST DUEL ME!!! WE WOULD SEE WHO WOULD BE THE BETTER REPLOID HERE!!! I'LL FINALLY DEFEATED YOU AND BE SATISFY WITH IT!!!

12 Duels in one day and yet you finally lost to me??? Well this is swell. Making my day actually. See the resistance see you as their savior. Someone that they can believe in. They thought you would fight for their cause for peace. Well they don't know that the true peace is with Neo Arcadia. Just the little energy crisis is being handled by destroying Mavericks but that is the price to pay. HEY WHAT?!!! AGH!!! GOD DAMN IT ZERO!!! ANYTIME!!! WHAT NO DANG IT ZERO!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!

You don't have to worry about Zero destroying our guys. Somehow he told me that he's going back to the resistance base. Since they moved good luck finding where their new base is. Heh! If anything, that renegade reploid with Zero would be a bad combo. I'm for sure going to have Tech Kraken watching over the base. He's going to bring us every information. Since Zero is heading back, I think it would be bad news. HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! I DUELED HIM THAT'S ALL I DID!! ZERO I SWORE TO YOU, I"LL DEFEAT YOU!!! 12 duels and still lost. SHUT IT LEVIAHTAN!!!

**End Entry**


	35. Chapter 35

**Entry 35: Harpuia**

Ok that's shocking. Flyboy went to see if Zero had reached to the base. Knowing that they moved, I didn't think he would find the old base. Flyboy had reported that he had went there because he found footprints. We know the new base but meh we aren't attacking. Closely watch them for any movements yeah we're doing that. But I don't know what flyboy is thinking.

Now things get interesting. Flyboy found Zero and took him to the new resistance base. I'm surprised they didn't attack him. If I want to defeat Zero, he has to be 100% nothing like our last battle. Well those guys will fix him up. Tech Kraken kept spying for us as well as Phoenix Magnion. Flyboy actually did me a favor. Once Zero comes back to Neo Arcadia which he'll do, I'm going to fight him fair and square beating the hell out of him. The thing I hate the most is beating a wounded soldier.

Flyboy… The resistance is on the move. Should be go and see what they're doing? Huh? Hey how long we've been knowing each other? Yes I've got a personal grudge against someone but I'll deal with it. Heck way before I had one with you. But it turned out well. Flyboy I don't understand. Hey I'm trying to find out what makes that guy tick. What's he fighting for. That sort of thing. At first when I fought him. I thought it was for pleasure. But after I don't remember how many battles but it wasn't that and he knew it. It wasn't until our last battle. Ok I'll leave.

Huh? Is the resistance already wiped out Phoenix Magnion. Another Phanny's guy bites the dust. Well about time you say something Flyboy! Hell yeah I'm ready to kick some butt. Sure I'll show that coward that we aren't a bunch of wussies that he thinks we are. Rodger that! Commencing Operation Defense Force!!!

**End Entry**


	36. Chapter 36

**Entry 36: Reploid name Elpizo**

Defense Operation was a success. However that idiot of a pink pansy reploid which I think I saw him somewhere fainted in front of us. Now we have a choice to kill him or not. Flyboy wants us to keep him near us because Zero would eventually show up. Actually that doesn't sound a bad idea. I would like to go against him again.

Zero shows up like usual. Odd thing Flyboy is making us to hold on back. Hey Flyboy what gives. Eh? Want Zero to come here in person? You know our army as much I hate to say it isn't Zero proof. Eh? Then can I beat the hell out of him? So my busters are going to be here looking pretty. Fine. Fine. I'll wait.

Well Zero hauled Elpizo's ass back to the resistance base. But does Kuwagust Anchus has to do that much of property damage. Hey it's not my fault that I go and try to kick Zero's ass to kingdom come. At least I'm proud that I tried. Anyways what's so important to know about this Elpizo character. Eh? He was Model TK-31 who supposed to help you with the sunken city? Yeah we heard about an arrest before the guardians went to blow this place up? Huh? You and the gentle judges had an arrest on him? Well so much for your plan Flyboy. I see. Rodger.

Man of all places I have to be where Phoenix Magnion had collapsed. Well its better finding that asshole here. TK-31, no Elpizo. I might as well haul your ass back to Neo Arcadia for your retirement. However, if Zero shows up, I'm handling him first. No one would stop me battling him.

Huh? FOUND YOU ASSHOLE!!! ELPIZO YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!!! LET ME BE THE HONORS HAULING YOUR ASS BACK TO NEO ARCADIA!!! I'LL GET YOU BACK AND SEND YOUR BODY TO THE SCRAP YARD!!!

**End Entry**


	37. Chapter 37

**Entry 37: Anger Trigger**

Dang it! Zero showed up and bested me again. I must defeat him I must show him that I'm the better reploid. I must… I MUST!! Eh? Promise I made… Oh about our Armed Phenomenon. Yeah we all say if it was forced right. WHAT?! YOU THINK I WOULD WILLINGLY GET MYSELF HURT OVER MY UNKNOWN ABILITIES!!! Heck that was like over 100 years ago we all made that promise. If those little things can trigger it then it's not our problem. It was forced trigger. We all know the dangers it would do to our bodies and such. Fine I protect the Temple of Flames.

ELPIZO!!! I'LL BURN YOUR ASS TO KINGDOM COME!!! WHAT THE …. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!! Baby elves? Heh so your forcing my program to come out. The program that I refused to use. First thing first. SAY HELLO TO SODOM!!! DIE!!!

Thank you Zero for knocking me out of that form. I still want to kill you but as exhausted this armed phenomenon was on me. I can't move at all. My body feels numb. Phanny must of felt this as he used his a long time ago… Phanny… Rest in peace. We would take care of Neo Arcadia when you're gone.

Hey Leviathan. I take it you used that Armed Phenomenon like we promised not to use unless we're forced to. Yeah I know. Well all we've got to wait for flyboy. I know he isn't reckless like we both are. Heh. I wonder… What Phanny is thinking right now if he's still is alive. Yell at me for sure. Probably knock some senses to me. And also told me not to do it again. You probably going to get a lecture. Yeah. I never thought those cyber elves and our frustration would cause us to be in the forms we don't want to be. Promise me this. If I ever get to be highly pissed that I become in that form. Beat the shit out of me. Remind Flyboy as well. Yeah we needed some sleep.

**End Entry**


	38. Chapter 38

**Entry 38: X Actions**

I never see the day it has been two days since we saw the Dark Elf left the Alter of Yggdrasil. The gentle judges and I saw what was there. What we didn't know is that for 8 years when Master X was disappeared is that he hidden himself here. We all saw parts of his buster and other stuff. I was pissed. It was the same what we have been doing in secret. Now it's no longer a secret too much. Master X is dead. How we know he's real? I've asked myself. It was the eyes of slumber that gave it away. His caring green eyes. Not red eyes like I have. Flyboy, Leviathan, and myself haven't cried so much that day when we found his body. It was hard on the three of us since we're based on his programming. He wasn't only our master but also our father. He treated us like his children. Me the wild child that love blowing things up. Leviathan the spoiled little girl she is. Flyboy the sophisticated of us all. Then there's Phanny. Phanny whose probably be with Master X somewhere.

Flyboy went back to the sunken city where Elpizo once was and looked on the data he looked in. He reported back to Leviathan and myself. We understand a bit about the Dark Elf. We know she isn't evil. As much we know little around that time we know more now than ever. It was from that knowledge we found out why Master X did what he did. Elpizo… Even though he was a total jerk. He opened our eyes what was Master X doing and why he left us. We only have Tech Kraken. The rest of our men had went to battle and killed themselves over what Elpizo had done. Even we saw something we didn't notice. The battle that Elpizo fought. However, there's no body. Only a little cyber elf. We didn't pay attention to it but it seems that we have more to thank today.

**End Entry**


	39. Chapter 39

**Entry 39: Unknown Energy Source**

Huh? What is this energy source that is being emitted. It's kind of familiar and yet creepy. I don't know what it is. Fine I send Tech Kraken to search what it is. Never I had my mind wondering this bad. Sure I wanted to beat up Zero but now it's focused on Master X actions. He didn't say anything to us and yet he didn't want anyone to know his actions. I don't think Zero knew even when he finally woken up. I've feel like someone is out there going to cause more explanation of Master X work. Something now bothers me. I never been this disturbed. Harpuia and Leviathan is also disturbed as well. Elpizo… I don't know if I wanted to thank you or beat the hell out of you. But by the looks of it, Zero had done that for me.

Tech I want you find the information of the energy source that is emitting. From the sky? You mean that some unknown spacecraft is coming down here? I see when its on a collision course we will scope it out. General Harpuia, General Leviathan, and myself. Yeah I don't want to know too much of the other things. Zero isn't an issue right now. I rather duel him when I'm not thinking about other things.

Master X… Why? Why did you abandon us? Then again… You haven't as well. I don't know what to do and it's bothering me. Zero can't pulled me out of this as he did when I was in armed phenomenon. I'm… I'm sure that we would find the answer and figure out what to do.

Flyboy Tech had told me about the unknown energy. It comes from space. I told him we're waiting where it's going to land. All I know is that it isn't heading towards Neo Arcadia. Yes I've got him to watch over the spacecraft. Yes it's a spacecraft that is emitting the strange energy source. I'm sure it won't hit the resistance either.

**End Entry**


	40. Chapter 40

**Entry 40: Call in**

Eh? The resistance called in… Let's hear it. Heh? Dr. Ceil had made a substitute energy? And it's completed? THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! SO HAPPY THAT WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ENERGY!!! 6 YEARS IN THE RESISTANCE AND STILL ALIVE TO MAKE THIS INVENTION, IS GREAT!!! I NEED TO TELL FLYBOY AND LEVIATHAN!!!

FLYBOY!!! The resistance has called. I know it's strange for them to call us but they called. They have the new energy system that they just have finished. Dr. Ceil had made it. That's what I wanted to tell you I needed to tell Leviathan and the Gentle Judges about it as well. Probably we don't have to worry too much.

LEVIATHAN!!! Good news. No I haven't dueled Zero and beaten him. But the resistance called and made a new energy system. Dr. Ceil had made. If it's true then we don't have to worry about Zero coming here and try to beat our butts all the time. And for once I can have a normal duel without him going out and say sorry. No I haven't dueled him because of my thoughts were too much on Master X. Yeah that's what I thought too. Ok talk to the Gentle Judges.

Foxstar, do the rest of the Gentle Judges have a minute or so. I have news. The resistance just called and want us to have a truce. They wanted to bring their new energy source and was hoping we don't fight anymore. If this energy source is true then we do want it to Neo Arcadia. Yeah I know it sounded too good to be true but that is why Harpuia, Leviathan, and myself is going over there to find out if it's true or false. Yeah I do hope so as well. The unknown energy source? Oh that we have Tech Kraken looked it for us. I'm not sure but it might means that we're going to scout.

**End Entry**


	41. Chapter 41

**Entry 41: Crash Landed**

Tech Kraken already told us what has been going on. I reported to Harpuia and Leviathan. We three left as I have Sodom, Gomorrah, and Solomon with me. If I know anything the Resistance also would respond to the strange energy reading. I want to make sure that Zero would taste all three of them.

That grunt sound… The energy reading felt familiar and yet scary. As if it's the Dark Elf with an unearthly being. It sounded like it's trying to call on someone. Well I've better get ready to destroy it as soon as possible. Leviathan back me up. Flyboy. Oh alright check for resistance. If Zero shows up, just warned him not to interfere. If he comes anyways, which he will, he better be alone.

WHAT?! Is that Omega?! I think he wants to battle us. Well that's fine with me. I could use a warm up before Zero comes. Its calling out Zero?… Well you have to pass me to get to him. Go ahead and eat Fire. WHAT?! WHEN DID HE?! LEVIATHAN LOOK OUT!!!

SODOM!!! GOMORRAH!!! TIME TO SHOW THIS DUDE WHO'S BOSS!!! AGH!!!GOMORRAH GO TO SLEEP!!! SOLOMON I NEED YOUR HELP!!! SHIT!!! LEVIATHAN!!! OH HELL NO YOUR NOT SHOOTING ME!!! OK YOU ASK FOR IT!!! GAH!!! Yeah I'm still alive. Zero? Bah! That Leviathan! Shoot I can't move I'll leave this to you Zero. One of these days I'll get you Omega and you too Zero. Zero you better not die on me.

PIECE OF SHIT!!! OMEGA HAD DONE WAY HUGE AMOUNTS OF DAMAGE ON ME! SO I'M FUCKING SCREWED! ZERO HAD NEVER DONE THIS MOUNT OF DAMAGE TO ME!! GAH! I'LL GET YOU OMEGA JUST YOU WAIT!!

**End Entry**


	42. Chapter 42

**Entry 42: 5 Weil's Numbers**

Great I'm stuck getting repairs and the next thing I know that Omega is part of Neo Arcadia. Flyboy please tell me that this isn't fucking true. That piece of shit just knocked both Leviathan and myself. Dr. Weil the willies guy. I would freaking run to the resistance just to be away from that guy and beat the hell out of him. Yes please tell Master X that.

Huh isn't that Childre Inarabitta? HEY!! WHAT GIVES?!!! OH YOU WANT TO CHILL ME OUT!!! SODOM WANTS TO SAY HELLO TO YOU!!! SO YOU THINK I'M WEAK BECAUSE I NEEDED REPAIRS!!! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS REPAIRS OR NOT!!! GO THEN!!!

JUST YOU'RE THE SAME ELEMENT AS ME BLAZIN' FLIZARD DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK ON LEVIATHAN LIKE THAT!!! HEY DO YOU BOTH WANT TO MEET SOLOMON!!! I CAN INTRODUCE YOU BOTH TO SOLOMON RIGHT NOW!!! TRY ME DEATHTANZ MANTISK!!! FINE GO THEN!!!

HEY WHAT GIVES CUBIT FOXSTAR!!! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T USE MY WEAPONS ON YOU!!! THE HELL YOU WON'T NOT WHEN I'M AROUND!!! LOOK SHE'S INJURED ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO BURN HER TO CRISP!! AGH!!! THAT'S IT SMALL TITS YOU GO THEN WE'LL GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!!!

AGH! WHAT NOW YOU WANT TO SMACK ME AROUND DEVILBAT! SCHILT!! UNGENTLEMAN LIKE!!! SHE STARTED IT FOR ATTACKING AN INJURED-!! Huh?! Leviathan! Thanks Leviathan. I owe you big time. I swore that this is getting ridiculous.

**End Entry**


	43. Chapter 43

**Entry 43: Weil's Numbers**

Flyboy. I'm glad to see you. What's wrong with the gentle judges they started to attack us for no apparent reason. WHAT?! THEY ALL BECOME WEIL'S NUMBERS!! THAT ASSHOLE!!! I WOULD GIVE HIM SODOM TO THE FACE IF IT WASN'T UNDER THAT GLASS!!! FUCK OMEGA IS GUARDING HIM!!! Hey flyboy. After repairs. I was thinking fleeing Neo Arcadia and find a way to stop Dr. Weil from controlling all of Neo Arcadia right under Master X nose. It's not good that he has more control than any of us. He even can de-rank us. If it comes to that, I will. Thanks Flyboy for being here with us. Please convince him again. If can't well when repairs are finished I'm leaving.

OH HELL NO VOLTEEL BIBLIO!!! HEH! CAN'T TAKE ICE!! WELL LEVIATHAN WILL ICED YOU!!! DON'T YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!!! OH SODOM DON'T HAVE TO DO MUCH!!! IF THEY CAN BREAK A CERTANIUM WALL, THEY CAN BURST YOU OPEN!!! GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE LEVIATHAN WILL FREEZE YOU AGAIN OR SODOM WILL BURST YOU OPEN!!!

TOUCH LEVIATHAN OR ME YOU WILL GET SODOM IN YOUR ASS GLACIER LE CACTANK!!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU CAN DO!!! I GAVE OUT A WARNING AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF USING SODOM OR GOMORRAH TO SHOOT YOU IN THE ASS!!! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!!!

HECK NO!!! YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHAT MY GUNS CAN DO TRETISTA KELVERIAN!!! STOMP ON ME OR LEVIATHAN AND YOU WILL GET SOLOMON INSTEAD OF MY OTHER GUNS!!! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I'LL BURST YOUR FOOT!!! THE NEXT GENTLE JUDGE OR WEIL NUMBER EVER COMING THROUGH THIS DOOR I WON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOOT SOMEONE'S ASS!!!!

**End Entry**


	44. Chapter 44

**Entry 44: Help is on the Way**

Man this sucks. Leviathan and I have to watch the door while getting repairs done. At least she is almost finished. I'm like 2/3 done. Well I'll keep my promise to Flyboy. Once I'm done I'm out of here. I already heard that Master X died again. By Zero. Now I would hate his ass normally but at this point Master X need a wake up call. And were stripped from our General title. I knew it would happened since Weil took over. Huh? Hey it's Leviathan's turn not mine. Huh? Want me to be completely finished before we both head on out. Ok. I guess so. Thanks Leviathan.

Great I just need the final touches after all that time. Well I can move and still can shoot. It just like I had a bit of damage when I trained Anubis. Those repair bots left and Weil is not sending them back here. WHA?! Those cyber elves they look familiar. MASTER X!!! PHANTOM!!! SODOM LETS GO!! If Zero fight me barely functioning a bit and I was in this condition. I still have a chance. But if you think about it Leviathan, we're going to help Zero. Flyboy, you and me. Hey Phantom… Nice to know that your still around kicking. Leviathan lets go.

EAT THIS!!! Hey Flyboy. Yeah. We've got a message from Phantom and Master X to help out. Lets go and help Zero out. Neo Arcadia will be restored back. Even if we do find the Dark Elf and destroy Omega, there's no way stopping us or anyone to go and revolt against Dr. Weil. I'm not completed just need final touches but I'll live. Leviathan is the same way. I'm not too picky with detail but all I know that if both Master X and Phantom showed up at our rooms. Then that means we need to go and do what they say.

**End Entry**


	45. Chapter 45

**Entry 45: Final Battle **

SHIT! WE REACHED THIS FAR AND THIS GATE IS CLOSED!!! FLYBOY TRIED TO BURST IT OPEN AND NOTHING HE CAN DO KNOCK IT DOWN!!! LEVIATHAN WAS NEXT AND IT DIDN'T WORK!!! HEY BOTH OF YOU STAND BACK!!! SODOM!!! GOMORRAH!!! LET'S DO THIS!!! My busters can blow up heavy metal remember that. I was near a certanium wall and I busted it down with my busters. Well this may not be certanium wall but it's going to come down like one either way. Zero you better not die on me. I hope you kept your promise. Here we go. SODOM!! GOMORRAH!! Told you they can bust a wall down. Come on lets go in.

OMEGA DIE!!!! ZERO!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE ON ME!!! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T!!! I'VE STILL GOT A SCORE WITH YOU TO SETTLE BUT THAT WILL HOLD OFF!!! NOW LETS ALL TAKE DOWN THIS ENEMY TOGETHER!!!

SHIT!!! THERE GOES THE EXIT PLAN!!! OMEGA!!! DIE ALREADY!!! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU BRUTALLY KNOCK ME DOWN!!! BUT I DON'T RUN AWAY IN A FIGHT!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!!! SOLOMON I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!!!

There finally after all that shooting and knocking him down to the ground. WHAT THE HECK?! HE'S GOING CRITICAL!!! SHOOT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! THE EXIT IS BLOCKED THERE'S NO TIME FOR ME TO CHARGE SODOM AND GOMORRAH TO BUST THE WAY OUT!!! SHIT!!! ZERO!!! LEVIATHAN!!! HARPUIA!!!! *CRACKLE*

**CONNECTION HAS BEEN LOST….**


End file.
